


For Tax Reasons

by Short_Circuits



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: And in love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, They're oblivious, marriage for tax reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: I had the idea of "what if two people get married for tax reasons but they don't realize they're in love"and than I realized "tango and impulse would do this"so 1.5k words and roughly 3 hours later, here we are.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	For Tax Reasons

They had been friends longer than either of them could remember.

Their parents had said they had met one day at school and had been inseparable ever since. To Tango, the details didn’t matter. He couldn’t imagine life without Impulse. He remembered their first day of school together, the two of them sitting as close together as they could in every class, a tradition that continued all the way through senior year. And the time they’d gone to the carnival and Tango had convinced Impulse to go on some rides, only for him to get sick from it and throw up behind some bushes. 

Or the time they’d both gotten broken up with on the same day, and they’d made a pact that if they both were still single by the time they were 25, they’d marry each other. For tax reasons. 

Tango had nearly forgotten about it, years had passed since then. But it was Impulse’s 25th birthday that day, and since Tango had turned 25 a few months prior, _and_ they were both still single, their deal came into effect. It was stupid, Tango shouldn’t even bring it up, but he couldn’t help but at least mention it. They were in Impulse’s living room, and had been watching some movie that long since ended. Tango hung off the edge of the couch, mostly upside down, pretending to be engrossed with something on his phone as his mind raced about what to do. In the end, he decided to just mention it and see what happened.

“Hey Impy?” He only got a hum in response, but Tango took it as a sign to go on. “Do you remember that time when we were kids, the deal we made about getting married?” At that, Impulse looked over at him, and Tango decided he should sit up properly.

“You mean the one for tax reasons?” Tango rubbed his neck, sore from being upside down for so long.

“Yeah, that one. Well, I believe it’s time. If you still want to do it, that is. I mean we were stupid kids when we came up with the idea and I completely understand if--” But Impulse cut him off, wrappiing an arm around his shoulders and grinning.

“I’m in. Let’s do this.”

*

Telling their families and friends they were getting married had not gone as they expected. They’d expected confusion, or anger, but they only got excitement and congratulations. People seemed so genuinely happy for them that they couldn’t bear to break the news that it was just for practicality. And so before they knew it the event escalated from signing some paperwork to a full blown ceremony and party.

The day had approached quickly, Tango and Impulse spending more and more time together as the date drew nearer. They had seen each other almost daily before all this, but in the last week they’d spent almost every waking moment together, planning and preparing. There had been a few occasions where they had fallen asleep propped up together, woken up by friends telling them how cute they were.

And there had been one night where instead of Tango going home to sleep like he usually did, Impulse had dragged him, both of them half asleep, into his bedroom, pulling him into bed with him and snuggling into him, arms around his waist. It wasn’t like they hadn’t slept in a bed together before, but waking up, limbs entangled, Impulse’s head buried in his shoulder, Tango had felt this moment was far more intimate. But they had gotten up and not talked about it, slightly to his disappointment.

And finally, it was the day of the wedding, and they stood together, both dressed in fancy tuxes, about to get married. They faced each other, sunlight streaming in, catching the edges of Impulse’s hair, shimmering in his eyes. Tango couldn’t stop staring at him, only just then realizing how handsome Impulse was. If he had to marry anyone for tax reasons, he was glad it was Impulse. 

The only hitch in the night had been when they had been told “You may now kiss the groom”, and they’d both stood there, wide eyed, as if they’d both forgotten this part. But then Impulse had smirked and grabbed the front of Tango’s suit, smashing their lips together. 

Tango didn’t know what he had expected kissing Impulse to be like. But his imagination could never have conjured up anything that even _compared _to this. Impulse’s lips were soft, and their mouths fit together perfectly. They both got lost in the kiss for a moment, the whoops and cheers of their friends finally bringing them back. They stepped apart quickly, their faces bright red. But Tango couldn’t help but reach back out to Impulse, tangling their fingers together and squeezing. This was nice.__

__*_ _

__They’d realized quickly what was expected of them as a married “couple”. The first thing on the list had been that they should move in together. That hadn’t been so hard. Impulse’s place had more space, and so once Tango’s stuff was transferred over, that was that. The second part had been harder. Apparently, everyone now expected them to be more “intimate”. That meant hand holding, kisses, hugs, and other assortments of casual touch.  
Before the whole thing began, they had always been touchy friends. Hugs, arms around each other, hair ruffles. But this was another level. Not that he minded. Tango loved swinging their entwined hands between them when they walked, and enjoyed the soft pecks they’d give each other from time to time. But he’d thought all of that would be for just when they were around other people. He’d been wrong. _ _

__They shared a bed at that point, cuddling as they slept or watched movies. The kissing stuck around too, in the mornings, before they slept, when one of them came home. Sometimes they’d be on the couch and Impulse would turn to him and press him into the cushions, kissing all sense out of him. And Tango had picked up a habit of running his hands through Impulse’s hair, massaging his scalp and reveling in the way Impulse leaned into his touch. It all felt right._ _

__And then one day, about a month after the wedding, Zed had come to visit. They’d both known Zed since middle school, and he became one of their closest friends. It was the first time they’d talked to him since the wedding, and they were excited to talk again. When they heard knocking on the door, Tango had grabbed Impulse by the hand, pulling him over to the door and letting Zed in. He’d stood in the doorway, smirking, before walking in and greeting them._ _

__“So how have the two lovebirds been?” Tango didn’t know what he meant, he and Impulse weren’t “lovebirds”. Next to him, Impulse laughed, his voice incredulous._ _

__“Zed… Zed do you think we’re _dating?_ ” Zed looked perplexed, nodding and looking at them like it was obvious._ _

__“Yeah? You two have been dating for years! I mean look!” He gestured to their joint hands, and Impulse squeezed tighter._ _

__“We’re _not_ dating, Zed.”_ _

__“Oh really? Then why did you get married?” Tango was quick to respond, shrugging. The answer was simple._ _

__“Taxes.” And it was that answer that made Zed burst into laughter, as Tango and Impulse looked at each other, confused._ _

__“Oh my goodness, you two are absolute _idiots_. I always thought you just didn’t like pda, but obviously you do! You’re just both too oblivious to realize how in love you are!” They tried to protest, but he shushed them, continuing to talk. “No, what you two are is not platonic. You got married! You spend every waking moment together, and I’ve _seen_ the way you two look at each other. So now I guess I’d better leave to let you two lovebirds sort this out.” And with that he walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving Tango and Impulse to stand in silence._ _

__“So…” Tango’s voice was quiet, unsure what to say next._ _

__“So.” Impulse confirmed, not meeting his eyes. Tango’s gaze landed on their still entwined hands, and he smiled, squeezing them a bit._ _

__“We were really oblivious.” He laughed, imagining what everyone else must have thought. “But… I _do_ really like you. I have for years. I just didn’t realize it until now.” Impulse grinned at that, their gaze meeting for a moment before flitting away._ _

__“Yeah, me too. We were just so dumb this whole time, I can’t believe us.” They both giggled for a moment at that, before Impulse spoke again. “So… boyfriends?”_ _

__“I’ll do you one better than that. Husbands?” And this time, when Impulse moved in to kiss him, he could feel all the love behind it. And he returned just as much love to Impulse, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. And at last they broke apart, only so far to let their foreheads rest against each other’s, breathing uneven. And Tango started to laugh, and Impulse joined in, and they stood there in the foyer, laughing._ _

__“We’re _such_ idiots.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> they're idiots, I don't make the rules


End file.
